The Return of the Blue Eyes
by Libertina Grimm
Summary: Set after the end of the series. Certain people from the past have returned. SetoxKisara. I suck at summaries. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

In lieu of a prologue…

_The twinkle from the stars__ above bled peace into his heart  
As long as she looks down on him he knows they'll never part_

It was a cool starry night in Egypt. An old man was walking wearily on the desert. His head was lowered, his eyes half closed in order to be shielded from the grain that was carried by the soft breeze. The sand was still warm from the sunlight of the day. He raised his eyes; a sad expression was spread on his face.

Flashback

_Akhnadin's monster launched a blast at Seto from its eye. Kisara jumped in front of him and took the blast right in her chest. She fell into his arms letting out a cry._  
_"Kisara!" Seto yelled. "Kisara please wake up!"  
She opened her eyes slowly and a faint smile formed on her lips. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek.  
"It's not your fault."_

End of Flashback

The man looked at the landscape around him; his homeland was beautiful. The moon, bigger than ever, was reflected in the waters of the great river, Nile, making them sparkle. Along the river were exotic trees. There were many magnificent monuments around, some of them built by his forefathers, some of them by him. The man himself was wearing a royal blue and gold uniform and a crown. For he was no ordinary man. He was the pharaoh of Egypt.  
After a while the man reached his destination. He was standing outside a crypt. He looked around him to make sure no one was following him, then entered the building from a secret entrance. Following a complex passage he was soon inside the main hall. There was an empty sarcophagus on the center, around there were many of his favourite items and the paintings and carvings on the walls depicted the greater moments of his life: the victory over his enemies, him and his wife with their children, himself winning in a duel with his favourite creature, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
He was inside the place that was going to be his grave.  
In the most prominent position of the room, there it was: the stone tablet where it was imprisoned the spirit of his glorious beast. Where the spirit of the woman that used to be his beloved resided dreamless.

_'Twas years ago, he remembers clear the life they once did live.  
Endless love__ and lust for life, they promised each would give.  
Alas, such love__ and laughter too, was short as panting breath  
For one dark night, her soul was kissed by the shade of death._

"Kisara…" the old man whispered. The stone started glowing and soon a white dragon with blue eyes appeared in front of him. He looked at the monster lovingly and smiled. The dragon lowered his head to face him.  
He put his hand on the dragon's forehead and caressed it gently. _'You're so beautiful'_ the pharaoh thought. The dragon roared softly. He knew she had heard him. He sat down leaning against the wall behind him stroking the area below her eye. He and Kisara never needed words to understand each other. But tonight, he felt he needed to talk.  
They stayed in silence for a while. Finally, the pharaoh decided to speak. "I'm old, Kisara… and tired. I'll leave this world soon." '_I long for this'_, he thought bitterly. The dragon growled.  
"I am not needed anymore…" He sighed. "My son will now take over the throne of Egypt."  
He took a deep breath and continued decisively: "I put the stone tablets of the creatures in a crypt. This way no more people will be corrupted by the lust for power."  
The pharaoh's face went grim. "We know better than anyone the results of such actions." He said hoarsely. _'No more innocent lives will be destroyed,'_ he thought angrily.  
"Those tablets… they were cursed from the start. They were made by humans' will for power. Which corrupted me, too. Until I met you." he looked up at the beast and smiled softly.  
"You brought light in my life. You showed to me that there are far more important things than power. Kisara..." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Forgive me" he whispered bending his head down.

_Agony, like none before, was suffered by our man.  
Who tends the light now burning bright on the very last of land.  
Anger raged and misery too like nothing ever before.  
He cursed the Gods and man and life, and at his heart he tore._

"At times you were the only reason I kept going. I didn't want your death to be in vain. That's why I hid the tablets. And with that as my last action as pharaoh I fulfilled my duty."  
"People should learn to trust their own strength to win their battles in life and not expect help from gods or spirits. We make our own destinies. I was taught that."  
The pharaoh remembered when he was a boy; everyone thought that his future was prescribed. Yet, he proved them wrong. He managed to be a High Priest. And then he thought his future was prescribed. And again, a series of facts changed everything he had known till then.  
_'**You** changed everything I knew, Kisara.'  
_"Your tablet will be here from now on, so no one can hurt your soul." He said with difficulty.  
"Maybe in afterlife if I'm worthy I'll be with you." he smiled, his eyes glistening. "My love..."  
And with these words the pharaoh leaned his head back gently and closed his eyes letting out a breath.  
The dragon roared ruefully and a tear rolled down her face.  
Slowly, she faded away and returned to the prison that sealed her for the thousands of years to come.

_'Tis sad to hear how young love__ has died.  
To know that, alone, someone has cried.  
But memories are ours to keep.  
To live them again, in our sleep._

* * *

Seto Kaiba woke up with a feeling of discomfort. Those dreams again. 

Thanks for reading. Sorry if my english are not very good. For any corrections/suggestions feel free to mail me.  
Review please.

The lyrics are from the song 'The Light at the End of the World' by My Dying Bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Something is standing between me and my sanity  
They say my witch is just a dream, morbid fantasy  
I say wake the dead, wake the dead, wake 'em!_

In a dry valley in Egypt surrounded by petrous hills and mountains the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of a pickax smashing rocks.  
A man was digging. He was wearing rags and was dirty. It seemed that he had been there for days, even weeks, to dig such a long passage to a crypt were the treasure he was looking for was kept.  
"Finally" he said gasping when the last plinth broke. He laid his tools aside and with quick, impatient moves he entered the crypt crawling.  
As soon as he was inside he got up trembling by the fatigue. He looked around and spotted many treasures, Egyptian masterpieces. There was a sarcophagus in the centre. He walked to it wearily. He looked at the man depicted and his eyes narrowed. He put one hand on the coffin.  
He raised his eyes and spotted his most desirable treasure. The thing he had been looking for. A stone tablet with a carved dragon on it.  
He picked a golden bracelet from the place the valuable items were and put it on his left arm.  
He then spoke:  
"I call the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
The outline of the beast on the tablet radiated for a while, but no dragon appeared to the man's evocation.  
He frowned. _'What's going on? Could it be...'  
_"No..." a hoarse whisper echoed in the walls of the crypt.

* * *

All eyes in Domino City's College fell on a girl that had just entered the schoolyard, trying to look confident and keep her white hair out of her face. Sara White felt sociable and full of energy today. She had decided to make new friends in her new college. _'As if I have old friends,'_ she thought sarcastically, however never losing her good mood.  
She was sure that since she had moved recently in this big city, there would be people that had the same interests as she. In the small town where she lived previously, she was always alone. Fortunately, some of her teachers there encouraged her to give exams for a good college, saying that her potential was wasted. Thankfully, she had gotten herself a scholarship and finally, she was in one of the best -and most expensive- schools in the country. She was hoping that her life would change.  
She observed shyly the people around her as she walked. She soon found out frustrated that all of them dressed in fancy, expensive clothes, and, from what she could hear, were babbling about new clothes, cars and parties.  
_'They must be dying to hang out with me'_. She entered the classroom and sat in the second desk next to a window. She turned to look at the window. She saw in the glass the reflection of a group of people that stood out of the crowd-they must have been the celebrities of the college. They had really snobby looks and looked at her with disdain, then whispered something and laughed gaudily.  
This was going to be one hell of a year.  
In a while, a young man came in carrying a briefcase and a lot of paperwork. He must have been the professor, although he could pass for a student. Instead of starting the lesson, he took his time preparing the things that he needed for his teaching. Actions that looked unnecessary and were done awkwardly, while he was throwing swift glances at the students, hoping that they would at least acknowledge his presence.  
He was really young, not older than 30-32 years. He was handsome as well. How come no one seemed to pay attention to him? Maybe, judging by his simple styling, he was not in the same social class as the students were.  
He turned to look at Sara who was watching him absentmindedly. "You're the new student, right? Welcome."  
"Yes, I am. Thank you." Sara said waking from her daydreaming.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Graham, history teacher. In class you may call me Mr. Graham." He said smiling.  
"Nice to meet you too Mr Graham. I'm Sara White."  
"I know, I read your profile. You got 100 on the entrance exams. You're our new genius."  
Sara blushed. "I guess I was lucky. After all, I'm sure that most students here are geniuses."  
"You'll soon change your mind." The professor told her in low voice, frustrated.  
He went to the door to call the students. "Alright everybody. Lets get in class to get the lesson started," he said, obviously not loud enough, since no one seemed to listen to him. He seemed to feel really uneasy.  
Sara smiled. Mr Graham was shy. But why did he choose to be a teacher since he was sweating every time he was talking in front of an audience?

* * *

A limo stopped in front of Domino City's College. A young brown-haired man got off the vehicle bearing a tired –yet piercing- gaze.  
Seto Kaiba had just finished uploading a programme while editing his essay when he had gotten there. He headed towards the class where he was attending a lesson that morning.  
It wasn't like he couldn't escape the lesson and generally the boring process of schooling – he had made sure the management knew damn well who he was and the power he had, simply by stating that he could buy the fucking school and replace everybody who worked there.  
Nor that he enjoyed socialising – especially with those morons who attended lessons there, all kids of the competitors of his company, let alone the fangirls. And, of course, there wasn't much he could be taught about business, programming, management etc, being the youngest CEO and the genius he was.  
He just wanted to keep himself occupied with something. He couldn't remember how many years there'd been since he had some free time, but it seemed that work was not enough for him right now. He needed to do more things in order not to think… stuff… that could be even dangerous. For his company, career and mental health.  
He closed his eyes tight for a moment to rest them from the radiation they'd been receiving for... he couldn't remember how many hours there 'd been since he had woken up. '_Woken up…those who wake up get some sleep, too…'_ he thought with chagrin.  
It was a cloudy day, but even this shadow of a sunlight made things worse for him. The lack of sleep or, better, the weird dreams that had been haunting him since his trip in Egypt a few weeks ago… He quickly brushed off this thought almost enraged at the memory of what had happened there.  
The first days after he had returned from Egypt, there weren't any dreams, and his visions had disappeared. He had convinced himself that everything was a mind trick, however weird it may was. And then, everything came back.  
What angered him the most was that it wasn't simple visions this time. It was actually he in the place of his… past self-well, the Egyptian guy that looked like him. They were more like the one he had seen when he dueled with Bakura, rather than what he had experienced in Egypt.  
He wouldn't give so much attention to stupid dreams that were probably the result from his subconscious that had been influenced by all this nonsense he had to go through, if there wasn't such emotional pressure.  
Because he found himself waking up in tears of rage and pain at the loss of… her. He wouldn't pronounce her name not even in his thoughts. And yet he heard her name escape from his lips –from the lips of his past grieving self– every night.  
Every single fucking night.  
_'Maybe I am losing it after all. Serves me right for hanging around with the geek squad.'_

As he entered the building of the university all eyes feel on him. He received several greetings from people who tried to approach him. He ignored them all and headed for his class. He was late.

* * *

Finally professor Graham got everybody to sit down.  
"Class, I want you to welcome your new colleague, Ms Sara White." Sara turned a bit to face the class.  
Nobody spoke in the classroom.  
Suddenly the door burst open and came in a tall man, a cold and tired look on his face. He slammed the door and headed to the back seats.  
"You're late again Mr Kaiba."  
"I was busy." Said Seto coldly.  
"I was just announcing the arrival of a new student."  
"You didn't have to wait for me, you know." Snapped Kaiba in an indifferent tone as he sat, which caused some students to giggle.  
"You should be careful Mr Kaiba, your new colleague is a worthy competitor of yours. You and Ms Sara White were the only ones to score 100 in the entrance exams."  
Seto raised his eyebrows apathetically.  
The professor seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere with Kaiba, started the lesson. He asked several questions that no one bothered to answer. Sara was sure that they knew everything, they were ignoring him intentionally.

"C'mon class. This is an easy one." Graham's voice woke the students up. The professor was looking around for an answer. "C'mon, we're gonna answer this question and you're free."  
Seto raised his had, fed up with this whole thing. What was this loser trying to prove by insisting on this last question? Seto had to go to the company.  
At the same time Sara raised her hand to answer.  
"Yes…" said Graham looking at Kaiba, who put his hand down bored and opened his mouth to talk.  
"…Ms White."  
And he stayed with his mouth open.  
She gave a good answer, admittedly better than the one the young CEO would have given. Seto observed the new girl with the corner of his eye. He couldn't see he face as she was sitting several seats in front of him, but he noticed that she was dressed differently from the rest of the class.  
He saw Brian Hannigan –the son of one of his richest company competitors- and his lot looking at her and hissing something in a low voice threateningly. Seto raised an eyebrow and a slight sardonic smirk appeared on his face. She wouldn't last long in this college.

* * *

As soon as the lesson was over, the classroom emptied within seconds.  
"Why didn't you answer all of my questions? I know you knew them." Mr Graham told Sara before she left.  
"Well, Mr Graham … from my experience, students don't seem to like those you are… you know, know-it-alls."  
"Don't care about what people will say about you. If people expect from you not to show your abilities to like you, then they don't deserve to be your friends."  
Sara stood for a moment, taken aback.  
"You did well. I'll see you later." He smiled and left.  
Sara left the classroom after him. As she was walking through the corridors most people looked at her and whispered to their company, and surely not in a good way.

* * *

The door at Kaiba mansion slammed loudly. Mokuba knew his older brother wasn't in the best mood.  
"Hey Seto! How're you?"  
"Fine, Mokuba" he lied. He threw his briefcase on the sofa and then sat down heavily next to his little brother. "What are you watching?"  
"The news. A new pharaoh tomb has been discovered. And guess what his name is! Seto!" The kid burst out laughing.  
The older boy felt as if he got a kick in the stomach. "You do look like the mummy, too."  
Seto threw him a pillow. "I know I'm sleepless and tired but do I resemble a mummy so much?" he joked, tried to ignore the anxiety rising in him.  
"I mean the sarcophagus. Look."  
"The empty sarcophagus of the pharaoh Seto the 1st has been discovered by an illicit dealer of antiquities. Archaeologists are going through a research to find out when the tomb was desecrated and if there are ancient items sold…" said the journalist.  
The report went on showing pictures from the tomb and the items found. Suddenly, the camera zoomed on a stone tablet with a dragon carving on it.  
Seto's eyes widened. _'Fuck.'_  
"This carving looks like your Blue Eyes White Dragon, doesn't it?" said Mokuba but Seto had stopped listening.  
So much for hoping to get some decent sleep tonight.

* * *

The lyrics are from the song The Witch by ICP


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The CEO of Kaiba Corp was working feverishly on his computer in his office when his phone rang.  
He hissed a curse under his breath for losing his concentration and pressed the button for open dial.  
"I said I was not to be disturbed!" he yelled to his secretary.  
I know Mr Kaiba but there is a Mrs Ishtar here and says she won't leave until she talks to you" Seto pressed his lips together at the hearing of the visitors name.  
"Then call security." He hung up.  
The door burst open and Ishizu walked in calmly. Behind her followed Seto's secretary who was protesting to Ishizu's entrance to her boss' office but the door slammed on her face.  
"Good evening, Ms Ishtar. Please close the door on your way out."  
"Good evening Kaiba," Ishizu said with her steady charming voice, "I'm here to talk to you and you'll listen to me whether you want it or not."  
"Can you tell me what the hell do you want in my office? Some people actually work you know." He said angrily.  
She glared at him smiling calmly. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, but I'm afraid you never have free time so that I could talk to you then. And you wouldn't answer my partner's phone calls, so…"  
"I didn't get any phone calls."  
"What do you mean you didn't-"  
"Go bother someone else with your hocus-pocus. I'm not interested in the magic tricks market whatsoever," he cut her off and returned to his work.  
"Listen to me. It's important. You might be in danger. As well as your family and the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
Seto raised his eyes to look at her. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon." He stated rather than asked.  
"I see I have your attention now," she said smiling smugly.  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't get that excited. Me and Mokuba face threats often being the Kaiba family. But-" he chuckled sarcastically, "who could possibly threaten a dragon from a game?"  
Ishizu sighed disappointed.  
"If it is again some freak relative of yours or something, contact the geek team. And now if you may" he showed her the exit.  
"It has nothing to do with Atem or Yugi Motou this time. It's about you." Ishizu said patiently.  
"Whatever. I have more power than you can imagine. Tell to whoever that maniac is to challenge me and he'll regret being born."  
"Impressive,Kaiba. But I'm afraid your money and power will not help you in this case. Did you hear about the discovery of pharaoh Seto I, your past reincarnation?"  
"Here we go again! How many times do I have to tell you that-"  
"If you don't accept your past you'll have no future!" she exclaimed frowning.  
"I have accepted my past. But the past of these people, if they ever existed, has nothing to do with me."  
"I know your mind is bombarded with memories of your past life. I know about your dreams as well."  
"Get out. Now." He said his eyes fixed on his computer screen.  
"No. You'll listen carefully this time. It's not just about your egotistical ambitions only. My brother Marik was attacked. And bef-"  
"Really? And how come you didn't predicted it?" Seto snapped.  
"And before him," Ishizu continued in a louder voice ignoring his sarcastic remark "Ryou Bakura was attacked. All of their Millennium items were taken away from them."  
"So?"  
"They weren't common thieves."  
Seto looked at her bored. "I think I made it perfectly clear that I'm not interested in your conspiracy theories."  
"The items were sealed when Atem left but recently I discovered that there was an energy flow in them."  
"You don't say."  
"That was when your dreams and visions started again." Ishizu noticed that Kaiba flinched slightly.  
"Some people from the past have returned. And not all of them are here on a good purpose."  
"I told you I'm not interested. If you don't leave I'm gonna call security." He said flatly. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to regret it.  
He looked at her coldly in the eyes.  
Ishizu got up and walked to leave.  
"Soon you'll regain your memory. And if this doesn't happen the right way you'll lose everything you care about." The door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Sara White entered Domino City's College trying to ignore the glances she received from the ppl around her. After all these years of being a pariah in every place she'd set foot on and she still hadn't got used to it.  
An advertisement on the announcement board caught her attention. An exhibition about ancient Egyptian culture. That would be interesting.  
"Good morning, Sara." Professor Graham passed beside her smiling at her.  
"Good morning, professor." She managed to say daunted.  
She noticed that the ironic and contemptuous looks around her multiplied instantly.  
She knew that she hadn't started well in her new school. Firstly, because she had broken her vow and talked voluntarily in class and secondly, because Mr Graham hadn't stopped mentioning her achievements and praisisng her, which only added to her status of infamy.  
She sighed and headed to her class.

* * *

Seto Kaiba couldn't concentrate on the lesson, no matter what. Apart from not sleeping properly for many days now, something was bugging him today. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the conversation with Ishizu yesterday had shaken him a bit. He tried to forget it and heard the history professor asking something.  
Before the young CEO could react it was answered by the new girl, White. Damn. He hated when he didn't put 100 of his effort in everything he did.  
Seto turned to look at White cautiously. He couldn't see her face as she was sitting several seat in front of him, but he did noticed that she wore jeans and a light blue coat. No one else was wearing jeans in the class. She certainly stood up among the crowd.  
Apart from that, almost every teacher praised her, especially that looser, Graham. What the- was he fucking her? Everyone seemed to think so.  
Yet, she didn't react in a way that would make one think she was arrogant. From her dressing style to her posture, everything suggested that she didn't even wanted to be noticed. _'Either that or she tries to look like the good girl. Pathetic idiot,'_ he huffed and returned his attention to his book.

* * *

Sara stayed in her seat looking down while professor Graham was packing his things after his lesson was over. Last left Seto Kaiba who passed by without looking at neither of them.  
Professor Graham looked at him leaving and sighed. "A bright mind, this one. But doesn't seem to care about the lessons at all."  
"Or anything else for that matter," Sara spoke quietly, disapprovingly.  
"You're right. All the kids in my class are like that. Except for you, of course."  
"Well, I guess if I was born having a load of money, I would be like that, too."  
"You're justifying their behaviour? Very kind. Just make sure it doesn't turn against you."  
Sara was going to ask 'what?' but he had already reached the door. He stopped for a moment and half-turned "Remember, everyone's responsible for their actions."

* * *

_He sought her gaze 'midst drowning crowds that howled in rage  
_Hurt and Virtue, Cradle of Filth 

After the lesson, the brown-haired CEO exited the college and was walking down the stairs that lead to the courtyard of the school, grateful for not having any of those morons following him and trying to get him into conversation. Where were those vultures, anyway? The school looked empty. Like he cared. He had at least a million things on his mind.  
Loud voices mixed with laughter interrupted his thoughts.  
Seto turned around, hearing insults that he thought they were meant for him. Then again, he also heard the word bitch-he may have been called many things but not bitch. He soon realised for whom these insults were intended.  
His eyes narrowed slightly at what he saw. The group of arrogant idiots that had sat near him in the class with Brian Hannigan leading them, along with most people of his year were surrounding White, the new competitor in class. He couldn't make up her characteristics since all those people were blocking his view –and her way- but he recognised her form the colours of the clothes she wore.  
He turned to leave. He kind of expected such a reaction from his colleagues. 'Pack mentality,' he thought wryly and walked away. Cynical, he knew it. And he couldn't care less.  
Sara tried to push the people in front of her out of her way but before she could reach the stairs somebody tripped her.  
"Ah!" she cried as she fell. She slid all the stairs down with a grumbling noise to land a few steps behind Seto Kaiba. Everyone around laughed. Seto didn't. He just stood and stared. Her things were scattered all over the place, her long white hair flowing over her face and shoulders.  
Sara lifted her head tiredly up and faced Seto. As they locked eyes he cringed.  
He _had_ to leave.  
He turned away and took a few steps.  
Hannigan bent down and brought his face to Sara. "Don't you mess with us, freak" he hissed at her.  
Meanwhile, the bullies came down and gave to the lying girl a few kicks in the ribs and legs. However she didn't even make the slightest protest.  
Seto heard another whomping voice and White's cry. He stopped. Images of a white-haired girl being attacked by an angry crowd flashed before his eyes.  
He stood still for a moment.  
"Cut it out, Hannigan" he said in a cold, authoritative voice.  
Hannigan looked at Seto. "What did you say, mate?"  
"I am not your mate." He said roughly as he turned around to face Hannigan. "Make sure this incident doesn't come out. Your father's company may have no credibility but I have a name to maintain. And I don't want any bad publicity concerning the college or my name." He paused as their surroundings mocked Hannigan. A disdainful smirk formed on Seto's lips. He threw a nasty glare at the people around and left.  
Sara looked at Kaiba leaving.  
The vultures walked away from Sara. She slowly got up, her whole body aching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It was late afternoon in Domino City 's museum so there were only 2 or 3 people who were about to leave.  
Except for a white-haired girl who had just arrived. Sara wandered in the big halls of the Egyptian culture section, trying to forget what had happened a few hours ago. Her ribs still hurt.  
She noticed one particular exhibit. It was a sarcophagus and from what she could read on the information booklet was a new one that had just arrived in Domino museum. She looked t the face of the man depicted on the sarcophagus.  
She came closer to take a better look at the characteristics. That pharaoh had a really cold and austere expression. He mustn't have been smiling a lot in his reigning life. Maybe he was a tyrant.  
However, there was something about the symmetry of the dead man's face that looked oddly… familiar?  
"Sara?" she turned around quickly and saw Mr. Graham looking at her with a pleasant expression on his face. "I knew you'd come here."  
He noticed that despite her smile she was frowning. "Is soething wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. Came to visit the exhibition too, Mr Graham?"  
"Actually, I work here."  
"Really?"  
"I'm a historian, Sara."  
"Oh, right."  
"Were you admiring the techniques of the ancient Egyptian artists?" He asked smiling.  
She nodded.  
"The arts at this pharaoh's time were at a very high level indeed. This is a new discovery. Haven't you heard about it? This is the empty sarcophagus of Seto the 1st."  
"Where's the mummy?"  
"I dunno. Archaeologists are searching the area around the crypt where the sarcophagus was found for months, but nothing yet."  
"The pharaoh's resting place has been desecrated. The body is stolen." A female voice said behind Graham and Sara. They turned around to see the person who had spoken.  
"We don't know that yet Ishizu." Said the professor.  
"Trust me, I know. That old man who found the tomb sold many items to collectors."  
Daniel Graham smiled complied. "Let me introduce you. This is one of my brightest students, Sara White. Sara, this is Ishizu Ishtar, the head and supervisor of the Egyptian exhibition."  
"Nice to meet you, Ms Ishtar."  
Ishizu looked at Sara intensely for a moment while they shook hands. "The pleasure's mine, my dear. Call me Ishizu."  
Sara felt awkward under Ishizu's stare. Why was she looking at her like that?  
"Sara, I think you have to go. The museum is closing. Would you like me to escort you home?"  
"Yes, of course, thank you." Sara smiled and made a step to leave.  
"She doesn't have to go. You can stay and take a look."  
Ishizu had already moved to another corridor. "Come to see something Sara." She led them in front of a big stone tablet with a carved dragon.  
Sara looked at it, wonder in her eyes. "What does it show? A dragon?" Ishizu nodded. "It's a new exhibit as well. It was found in the tomb of pharaoh Seto. Do you like it?"  
"It's nice… I guess… I didn't know that ancient Egyptians worshiped dragons."  
"This Egyptian king adored this particular dragon." Ishizu said with a smile.  
"I've heard about crocodiles, but-"  
"Well, crocodiles derive from great reptiles." Professor Graham cut Sara off.  
"Fortunately smugglers didn't sell this item too." Ishizu said, suddenly her face going serious.  
"Yes, It's an excellent piece of work, representative of this era's art." Started Graham.  
"Would you like to see something more, Sara?" asked the Egyptian woman. "Come. Follow me."  
Ishizu walked along many corridors to lead Sara and the professor to a big empty hall. Ishizu turned and looked at her partner with a wondering look on her face.  
"I didn't know you wanted to show her this. I took it to the lab to study it." Said Graham.  
"Let's go to the lab, then."  
"Are you sure?" asked Sara's professor cautiously. He received no answer.

Once they got to the lab Ishizu opened the lights and led Sara to the showcase where another stone tablet was kept. She then turned to Sara with a questioning expression.  
"It's great," said Sara nodding. "Who are these people?"  
"It's a pharaoh and a sorcerer –or rather say priest- dueling."  
"Dueling?"  
"Yes, it's a long story. This priest is Seto the 1st before he became a pharaoh. He fights with the dragon we saw before."  
"Did they believe that their gods assisted them in battle?"  
"It's a little more complicated than that." Ishizu smiled. "This goddess' name –yes, the dragon represents a female deity-" Ishizu said to Sara's questioning look- "is Kisara."  
Sara flinched at that. "Kisara?" she looked at the carved stone again. "Funny. That's my birth name."  
Ishizu was smiling enigmatically. Sara turned her attention to the carving again. She looked at the sorcerer. There was something familiar about him.  
She turned around and saw her professor looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many days  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

It was already dark when Seto Kaiba left the college. He had an appointment with the management and certain professors that gave him recommendations concerning his progress and lately rather disappointing grades at their school. And of course he ended the meeting by releasing his piled anger on them with threats that he would probably act out soon. Why am I wasting my time with these losers, he huffed.  
Basically, he was pissed off. His ego was really hurt. Never before had any teacher, or anyone else for that matter, to complain about his performance or progress. He always wanted to be the best, in every field of his interest. And all that thanks to his stepfather's demands, which Seto was never able to fulfil or reach. For Gozaburo, Seto always had to work more and harder since he was never good enough. He gritted his teeth at the memory. Even though he was the best. He was.

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love__  
You will not rise above_

Seto knew that everything negative about his character –as if there is anything positive, he chuckled- was, for the most part, formed by or because of Gozaburo.  
Damn him! Even from the grave he managed to make him miserable. Why of all the people Gozaburo had to adopt him and his brother?  
At this thought everything faded to black.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me…_

_

* * *

_Seto woke up with a coldness spreading throughout his body. His cheek was touching a rough and wet surface, his body felt stiff and his head hurt like hell.  
He opened his eyes slowly and saw two strong men, dressed in black suits and black cloaks standing above him, the same grim, emotionless expression on their faces. One of them was holding a bucket and had obviously just spilled water on Seto.  
"He's awake, master," said one of the men, his voice matching his expression.  
"I can see that," a dark, hoarse voice spoke.  
Seto raised his eyes wearily to see who the 'master' was. He couldn't tell much though, for that man was covered in shadows.  
"Seto, my child…" the dark man spoke again.  
'This can't be happening.' "Who are you? What do you want?" Seto shouted, his voice didn't sound as fierce as he wanted it to be. He tried to get up, but realised his hands were tied behind his back. With a great effort, he managed to stand on his knees, only to receive a kick in the waist from one of the two men. He fell on his face.  
"Do-not touch my-son!" the 'master' yelled enraged and hit the one who hit Seto with what seemed as a metallic stick.  
Seto looked up at the raving man with disgust. "You're not my father!" he growled incensed. "The only people that could call themselves that are dead."  
The dark man laughed with a crispy, creepy laughter. "Are you sure about that?"  
"I don't believe in ghosts," Seto said with disdain.  
"Maybe it's time for you to change your mind," the man stated threateningly.  
He brandished a big dagger in front of Seto's face. Seto felt its sharpness caress his left cheekbone to rest its peak below his eye.  
What was this madman trying to do? Rip out his brains? Could he work for one of his enemies?  
The edge of the knife cut a little through his skin. Seto felt a few droplets of blood roll down his face.  
He tried to ignore his pain and control his heavy breathing. He didn't want to give that lunatic the pleasure to know he was frightened. He focused on the blade. Seto woke up with a coldness spreading throughout his body. His cheek was touching a rough and wet surface, his body felt stiff and his head hurt like hell.He opened his eyes slowly and saw two strong men, dressed in black suits and black cloaks standing above him, the same grim, emotionless expression on their faces. One of them was holding a bucket and had obviously just spilled water on Seto."He's awake, master," said one of the men, his voice matching his expression."I can see that," a dark, hoarse voice spoke.Seto raised his eyes wearily to see who the 'master' was. He couldn't tell much though, for that man was covered in shadows."Seto, my child…" the dark man spoke again.'This can't be happening.' "Who are you? What do you want?" Seto shouted, his voice didn't sound as fierce as he wanted it to be. He tried to get up, but realised his hands were tied behind his back. With a great effort, he managed to stand on his knees, only to receive a kick in the waist from one of the two men. He fell on his face."Do-not touch my-son!" the 'master' yelled enraged and hit the one who hit Seto with what seemed as a metallic stick.Seto looked up at the raving man with disgust. "You're not my father!" he growled incensed. "The only people that could call themselves that are dead."The dark man laughed with a crispy, creepy laughter. "Are you sure about that?""I don't believe in ghosts," Seto said with disdain."Maybe it's time for you to change your mind," the man stated threateningly.He brandished a big dagger in front of Seto's face. Seto felt its sharpness caress his left cheekbone to rest its peak below his eye.What was this madman trying to do? Rip out his brains? Could he work for one of his enemies?The edge of the knife cut a little through his skin. Seto felt a few droplets of blood roll down his face.He tried to ignore his pain and control his heavy breathing. He didn't want to give that lunatic the pleasure to know he was frightened. He focused on the blade. 

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Suddenly, a strong light reflected on the blade blinded him. He closed his eyes and heard the men around him screaming. The knife drew away from his face.  
Seto opened his eyes with difficulty saw the men running away trying to cover themselves from the light with their cloaks.  
An otherworldly, yet familiar roar echoed. It couldn't be… he stood on his knees and turned around. He half closed his eyes because of the blinding light.  
It was his Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
"This is not over son! We'll meet again and then your - Argh!"  
The dragon screeched and launched a lightning attack to the dark man. They all vanished before Seto could see where they had gone.  
He turned his attention to the Blue Eyes again. He looked at it open mouthed. He marvelled at its beauty and power. Was he dreaming again?  
Slowly the light faded away, to remain a light glow around the creature.  
Then Seto noticed a figure below his monster. It was a woman with long white hair that shimmered in lovely shades of blue below the magnificent beast. Her eyes were glazing blue.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

They stood there staring at each other until the dragon faded away leaving blue sparkles fall on the girl. She went limp for a moment and fell down. Seto got up and ran to her.  
It was she, White, Kisara, whatever her name was. She had passed out.  
He needed to cut the ropes that tied him. He found out that there were metal sheets there. He quickly cut his ropes –along with a small piece of his flesh- and went to the girl again. He shook her, trying to wake her up. She wouldn't, though.  
What should he do? Leave her like this?  
Only then he noticed that the place the men had brought him in was a deserted area between two big uninhabited buildings that used to be factories, many kilometres outside Domino city. How had they brought him there? And what was she doing there?  
He shouldn't waste his time. These maniacs could be back in any minute. Fortunately, he still got his cell phone. He called for his limo, took the girl in his arms and left the place quickly.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

* * *

The lyrics are from the song Lies by Evanescence. 

Author's note: Well, you may think that the lyrics do not fit with the content. Actually, I didn't know this song when I wrote this. But as soon as I heard these lyrics I simply had to include them. So... bear with me. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

In one of the many guest rooms in Kaiba mansion, the owner was staring at his sleeping guest.  
It was already 3pm and he hadn't even gone to the company. He had returned home with the first rays of the sun, fortunately after Mokuba had left for school.  
The tests the doctors insisted the girl to take in the hospital took more time than he had expected. But there was nothing wrong with her health, they said. She just needed to rest.  
But, anyway, after a long time he had slept properly. And as soon as he had woken up he went to see her.  
He went through the events of last night many times in his head and still nothing made sense. Save for the cut beneath his eye – and the sleeping girl in front of him- he could have sworn that he was hallucinating.  
He looked at her again. A peaceful look on her face, her chest going up and down rhythmically. A picture he had seen before. _'She looks exactly like her.'_  
A part of him almost believed it. He shook his head pulling himself together.  
Could it be one of Ishizu's cheap tricks? But what would be her possible profit? He had long come to the conclusion that those people who believed in such things were stupid, to say the least.  
In the meanwhile, Sara feeling eyes on her, stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. It took a while for her to remember who the tall man standing over her was. She whispered something.  
"What?" Seto asked in a low voice.  
"Water…"  
He filled her a glass from the small table next to her. "Here." He gave the glass to her. She didn't move.  
_'Oh, c'mon now…'_ he thought uneasily. "Can you get up?"  
She groaned slightly and tried to raise herself in the bed. Seto saw that she was moving with great difficulty, but he didn't know how to react.  
He brought the glass to her, helping her to hold it because her hands trembled. He kneeled down as she drank.  
She put her hand on his, which made him feel awkward.  
Such intimate actions that to most people are natural, for him felt strange. He hadn't nursed anyone before, except maybe his brother when they very little.  
"Better?" he asked in his usual tone after she drank.  
Sara nodded and fell softly on the pillow, exhaling. "Where am I?" she whispered again.  
"In my house."  
"Why?"  
"Well, the doctors didn't found anything so that you'd have to stay in the hospital, and I didn't know where you live, so…"  
Sara remembered being in hospital then. She had been surprised to see Kaiba there with her. "What happened to me?"  
"You…" he wondered what he should say. "I was attacked. I found you there, unconscious. And I got you to the hospital. You know the rest."

Flashback

Sara's eyelids fluttered opened. A feeling of angst spread from her chest to her fingertips. She waited for her heartbeats to return to their usual pace, breathing deeply in her dark room. Then she remembered.

_She was running on the desert. The sun was burning her skin, the ground hurt her feet. But she didn't stop. She had to prevent… something.  
She reached a building that looked like a temple. She stopped to catch her breath.  
"Kisara!" she heard someone calling her. Her heart was filled with happiness. She was there in time__. She saw a man dressed in royal robes running to her.  
"Seto-sama!" she exclaimed. Despite her weariness she run to him. "I knew I'd find you."  
"Its not safe for you to be here, Kisara. "  
"You saved my life the night my village was destroyed, and now it's my turn to save Seto-sama." She said smiling.  
"Seto don't be fooled by her innocence! She wields a mighty creature! You must take it to become the Dark Pharaoh!" yelled a man from the roof of the temple.  
She felt very afraid. "Seto, please, don't listen to him."  
The ground beneath their feet begun to shake. "Zorc's resurrection has begun." The dark man laughed. "My son, you must act swiftly and and use your Millennium Rod to seize her spirit."  
"I am not your son. My father died when he pledged his loyalty to the Shadows. Let's go Kisara."  
They started to leave but rocks rose__ from the fround blocking their way. Seto summoned a monster which broke the stones. They started running again, but the Dark man apeared in front of them. "You're no match for me Seto."  
"We'll see that." Seto said decisively and ordered his creature to attack.  
"You leave me no choice." Yelled the dark man again, summoning a huge monster that destroyed Seto's.  
Seto bent over and clutched at his chest. "Seto!" she yelled.  
"Seto if you won't take her power, I will!"  
She had to do something. She felt a great energy__ flowing through her. She closed her eyes and concentrated in gathering up her power. When she opened her eyes she saw a white dragon flying above her head. She knew that it was her spirit.  
She ordered it to attack, but the dark monster avoided the attak and attacked her.  
She fell back, on Seto's feet. A circle was created around her dragon's neck. A stone tablet arose and her creature begun sinking in the stone.  
She stood up again.  
"Kisara, you mustn't do this. You no longer have the strength to fight." Seto told her worriedly.  
"I know what I'm doing. No matter what it takes I won't let him hurt you."_

What a lively dream. But it wasn't very frightening. Why had she reacted like this?  
She got up, unable to sleep again. She saw the clock. It was 2am.  
For a strange reason she wanted to take a walk in the town.

End of Flashback

Sara winced at the strange memories. "Was I attacked?"  
"Don't you remember what happened to you?"  
"Not really." She tried to recollect her memories from last night. "This has never happened to me before." Sara murmured thoughtfully.  
Seto wondered if she was faking it all.  
"I'm sorry I was a burden, I'll leave…" she tried to raise herself.  
Ok, maybe not. "And how exactly will you do that?" he told her with a bit of irony.  
He was right. She felt really unwell. "Do you live with parents or anyone else?" he asked nonchalantly. She shook her head.  
"Then stay here. It'll be more of a trouble to take you home. The doctor said you could take something to tone up so you'll feel better soon. Besides" he continued "I'd like to ask you some things about yesterday when you remember."

* * *

"Is my brother at home and he won't eat with me?" asked Mokuba Kaiba the cook, seeing that she was preparing a disk with food.  
"Your brother will be here, soon. This food is for his guest."  
The dark-haired kid frowned happily and went after the cook. "A guest? We never have guests. Who is it?"  
"A girl, I don't know who she is. You didn't expect your brother to tell me." The cook said.  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly. "And why she doesn't eat with us, too?"  
"I think she's a little bit sick." She said going upstairs. He followed her.  
The kid knocked the door at Sara's room. "Come in." a weak voice was heard.  
Mokuba entered the room shyly.  
Sara looked at the long-haired kid questioningly. "Hi." He said cheerfully.  
"Hi," said Sara.  
"I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother."  
"Sara," she said tiredly.  
"Mokuba, you shouldn't bother our guest, she's not feeling very well." Said the cook as she put the food down and left.  
"I'll be down in a minute." As soon as the door closed the kid asked "Are you Seto's girlfriend?"  
"No." she shook her head. "I'm… a fellow classmate. I'm just staying here for a while."  
"Oh," said Mokuba somewhat disappointed. "Aren't you bored in here?"  
Sara raised her shoulders.  
"Wanna play?"

* * *

The elder Kaiba was late as usual for dinner, but he hoped Mokuba wouldn't be mad. As he approached the stairs he heard laughing from White's room. He went there and opened the door slowly.  
He saw his little brother sitting next to the girl, duel monster cards on the bed. The kid was laughing and she was smiling weakly at him.  
"What are you doing?" asked Seto narrowing his eyes.  
"Hey. big brother. We're playing. Can we use your deck, too?"  
Seto lowered his eyes thoughtfully. Maybe he could check this way if she… "No." and left.  
"Don't take him wrong." Said Mokuba smiling. "He can be very possessive with his deck. He has all three cards of his favourite monster, you know. He's kinda obsessed with this, the blue eyes white dragon."  
The white-haired girl winced at the hearing of the name.  
"You should see our jet. It's just like the dragon. And there is a statue of it in front of Kaiba land and…"  
The kid went on talking. Sara was confused. In her fream, there was a white dragon. She didn't believe in dreams, but this was too weird. Then she remembered her visit at the museum and decided she was influenced by that. It was just a coincidence.  
"…And there was one more card, and because the owner wouldn't give it to him he tore it. He didn't want this card to be used against him." Mokuba saw that she was thoughtful. "He's not bad, you know."  
Sara smiled. "I'm sure about that."  
"No, really. Has he treated you nastily? It's just his way of treating people. He's been like that ever since we were adopted."  
"Were you adopted?"  
"Yeah, by Gozaburo Kaiba. From him Seto got the company. But he didn't treat us well. Especially my brother. He used to smile before all that." The kid said melancholically opening his locket and showed the picture of his older brother to Sara.  
She smiled sympathetically. "I know. I mean, if you love him so much, there must be many good things about him. "  
"There are. He's my best friend in the whole world."  
"After all, he probably saved my life yesterday. And he had helped me at school too."  
She explained to the kid what had happened in both cases.

* * *

The long-haired boy came into the dining room where his brother was waiting for him on the table.  
"So, how was your day?" the older boy spoke as they begun eating.  
"Fine. Yours?"  
"Good."  
"What's wrong with Sara?"  
"She had an accident."  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"At first I thought she was pregnant or something." Chuckled the kid.  
Seto choked. "Don't be ridiculous, Mokuba."  
"Why did you brought her home?"  
"I didn't know where she lived and she didn't have to stay in the hospital." said Seto indifferently. "Was I supposed to leave her on the streets?" he asked serious.  
"No, I didn't say that." The ate in silence. "You like her, don't you?"  
"Why would you think that?" asked Seto defensively.  
"She told me that you helped her in school with those bullies."  
The older boy huffed. "Don't take it the wrong way. I always wanted to put off those idiots that kept bugging me since I started there. After all, they took it a bit too far. You can never know how these things are going to end. I just didn't want any bad publicity concerning our name."  
Mokuba nodded and smiled widely looking at his brother. He knew that Seto wasn't as bad as he wanted to appear. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Seto Kaiba headed to the living room of a dark Kaiba mansion, holding his laptop on one hand. It was late at night but he wanted to outwork his new project since he had lost his time the previous day.  
He sat on the couch opening his computer. He was sleepy but he knew he'd soon overcome that feeling as always.

Sara woke up, feeling thirsty. There was no water on the table next to her. She saw that it was 4 am. She decided to go to the kitchen on her own in in order not to wake anyone. She got up with difficulty and got out of the room. She was better than the afternoon the day before, but she still had to lean on the walls sometimes.  
She wondered where was the kitchen. The house was huge and dark and she couldn't find the switches.  
She entered a big room from where came a dim light. She walked to the source of the light and saw Seto Kaiba lying with his head resting over his arm and his mouth open. He had fallen asleep in front of his laptop. She looked at the computer screen. He had a screensaver with the white dragon.

Flashback

_She was hanging on a hiatus, shadows realm bellow her. A hand held her own. She felt danger approaching. She looked up to see the man holding her.  
"Kisara…"  
They locked eyes. His face was recognisable now. She saw his features taking a surprised expression.  
A tremendous power engulfed her. A white dragon appeared around them._

End of Flashback

Sara let out a small cry as she came back to reality. She was feeling dizzy. She tried to hold on the couch, but her knees gave away. She heard a crashing noise as she touched the floor.  
Seto jumped up at the noise gasping. He looked around him hastily, his eyes half-closed to get used to the light. The lamp next to the couch had fallen and broken.  
He heard a soft groan. He got up and saw White lying down.  
He got to her quickly and tried to bring her around. He brought his hand to her face and shook her lightly.  
"Kisara?" he whispered, still feeling dizzy from sleep. He took her in his arms and carried her to the couch. She had recovered, but she was still faint.  
Seto noticed the computer screen. He stared at it for a moment, then closed the laptop and put it on a table.  
He looked at Sara who was looking at him. "What are you doing down here?" he asked in a cold voice.  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds and swallowed. "I was thirsty." She whispered bleakly keeping her head down.  
"That's why there are servants."  
"It's 4 in the morning."  
"That didn't stop you from coming here, being the way you are."  
"I didn't want to wake anyone." She said, never looking at him.  
"I am awake, arent I?"  
"Well, don't wake the others too." She snapped.  
He looked at her wincing. He then left. She looked at him leaving, wondering where he'd go. He soon returned with water.  
"Can you walk?" he asked her roughly after she drank.  
"I'm not paralysed." She got up, and slowly headed upstairs, to her room.  
He stood and watched her, in case she'd fall down. She slightly trembled for a moment. He thought that she'd fall and he jolted, but she stood straight and continued walking.

* * *

The next morning in Kaiba Corp the young CEO was tapping his fingers so hard on his keyboard that his secretary next door could hear him.  
A great feeling of uneasiness mixed with anger was eating him.  
How had she spoken at him like that? And more importantly, how had he left it like that?  
Let alone the fact that he had called her… that. Damn. Hopefully she hadn't heard him. One of these days he was going to kill the geek team for all that boll-  
His murderous thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Come in." he growled.  
The door opened and she came in. He was dumbfounded for a moment but pulled himself together.  
"Good morning." Said Sara.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her in a surprised yet cold voice.  
"I am feeling good today, so I thought I should leave you alone. I just came by to say thank you for the hospitality. I'll pay you back someday."  
"You don't have to." He told her arrogantly.  
"I do. Not many people would do what you did."  
He looked at her. He knew what she meant. "Oh, and I don't think we were introduced properly. I'm Sara White." She gave him her hand.  
He returned the gesture however unsure. Did she imply anything by this?  
"Seto Kaiba."  
"Thanks again, Seto." they locked eyes for a second. "So, I'm gonna go, I won't waste your time anymore. And tell Mokuba hi from me, because I didn't got to see him."

Author's note: Thanx a lot for reviews, everyone. Keep them coming, you really encourage me :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Sara. What are you doing?"

She heard Daniel's voice. Yep, Mr Graham had become Daniel for her after a couple of weeks meeting at the museum and studying together. She had found out that she was very interested in archaology indeed. "Being popular." She said smiling. They both chuckled.

Daniel sat next to her on a bench in the yard of Domino City's college. Sara knew that she wasn't her collegues favourite, so she didn't even bother to think what they would think or say.

"The new exhibits in the museum – you know, the things discovered inside Seto's tomb-" Sara tensed "are going to be returned to Egypt. Ishizu and I are going there to study the rest of the findings, along other scientist. And you're invited too."  
"Really?" she said excited.

"Yeah. Ishizu insists that you should come. Since we saw that you are so eager to learn we thought that it'd be a good chance for you to gain some experience in this field."

"But I'm studying economics and management."

"It doesn't matter. My parents made me go to law school. So are you coming? It'll be a great chance for tourism as well. During our stay, there will be a duel monsters championship. You know, that popular game? There are going to be a lot of people there."

"I'll think about it." She said thoughtful.

"Ok, then. I have to go, I have class. I'll see you later."

He left her alone with her thoughts. 'duel monsters championship, huh? I bet the champion will be there, too.' It was crazy that it bothered her so much, since he saw him almost every day in college. Well, it wasn't exactly bothering her. in fact, when he wouldn't come, she'd feel kind of… disappointed? Could she have developed a crush on him? That would be stupid, to say the least.

But since that night she had that dream/vision, whatever it was, she would see more of these weird dreams. Many of them included him –almost all- but she would see other things, too. It was like her dreams showed her another life, which had many common characteristic with her reality. She saw every time that she was in ancient Egypt and that she felt like a total stanger there, just as she felt in real life too. She had often nightmares of being chased from every place she'd go, she was being thrown rocks at and he… had saved her.

There was a logical explanation, however. Firstly, she was working on ancient Egypt with Ishizu and Daniel almost every day, and secondly, what she was experiencing in her social life was reflected in her dreams. Simple as this.

She'd go to Egypt. It'd be ridiculous to hesitate because of a silly crush.

Sara closed her eyes tight as she got out of the dark, narrow room of a new-found ancient egyptian temple she'd spent many hours in, studying a carved limestone in the dim light of worn-out lamp.

The last two days she'd spent in Egypt were one of the best of her life. She had met many interesting people, scientists, who respected her and treated her as one of them. Furthermore she had become really close with Ishizu and Daniel, since they were staying in the egyptian woman's house.

She had always told herself that after all, she didn't need any friends, she was fine on her own. But she was very happy that she for the first time she felt that she belonged somewhere.

However, she still found it difficult to tell her new-found friends about her deeper thoughts and the things that had been going through her head the past few weeks.

The situation had gotten unbearable since she had come there. The visions had gotten too vivid and the feelings that accompanied them too intense.

She was hoping that she'd manage to get over that.

"Kisara" Ishizu came to her. She had been calling her with her birth name since their first meeting, which wasn't very ok with her, but she had gotten used to it.

"We're gong out this afternoon. My friends arrived today for the Duel Monsters tournament. We'll meet them there."

"Ok, great." It'll be better to be around people, she'd concluded.

A dragon-shaped jet was flying over southern Asia, destination: Egypt. The pilot was looking sullenly at the data concerning the route on his flight deck.

He heard his co-pilot letting out a long yawn. He still couldn't figure out why he had agreed on going to the tournament.

Flashback

"_So, are we going to Egypt again? Together this time?" asked a wide eyed 12-year-old his brother._

"_You can go if you want. " said Seto not in an unplesant tone._

"_Won't you come?"_

"_I'm very busy Mokuba." 'And a duel monsters game in Egypt is the last thing I need.'_

"_You always found time for duel monsters tournaments."_

"_Well, now I don't."_

"_You don't even carry your deck anymore with you. Do you know that your absence from the game has been commented by the media?"_

End of Flashback

He knew that possibly he would meet the geek team there. And Ishizu as well. He'd heard that her exhibition was over. They'd all probably begun chattering at him about the heart of the cards, spiritual connection and all that bullshit he'd gone through countless times since he'd met them.

But he wanted to prove all those morons wrong. Maybe he wanted to prove himself wrong. Well, if he wanted to prove there was nothing going on with all that past-lives and destiny stuff, he should go. He wouldn't be prevented by a group of people, for whom he hadn't the slightest respect, from doing one of the things he enjoyed most.

Hopefully.

"Hey Ishizu!"

A bunch of cheerful voices were heard in the crowded arena where the duel monsters tournament was taking place.

The olive-skinned woman saw her old friends almost running to join her company.

Sara and Daniel saw bear hugs and smiles following this reunion. Ishizu felt very fortunate that they had come. This way she'd have help with the other person she was expecting.

"I'd like you to meet Daniel and Kisara, my parthers and friends. This is Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura."

"Hi there." They all exchanged greetings.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" said the blonde-haired boy pointing at Sara.

"Yeah, have we met before, Kisara?" asked the girl.

"I don't think so, I'd remember it." Said she, looking at the eccentric to say the least, company.

"Ishizu she looks like the girl we had seen in the memory world." Said Yugi. "Who was attacked by the peasants"

"The one that was saved by Kaiba." Exclaimed Joey.

"Well, that was the past Kaiba." Said Tea.

Sara raised her eyebrows surprised. What the hell was going on there? What memory world? How could they know what she had seen in her dreams and visions?

The white-haired girl looked at Ishizu with a wondering look on her face looking for an answer.

The sky darkened as if a huge cloud came upon the tournament place. The people around looked up to see what was hovering above them.

* * *

Author's note: Kinda crappy chapter, I know. The next ones will be better. Hopefully ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

The sky darkened as if a huge cloud came upon them. The people around them looked up to see what was hovering above them. The blue eyes white dragon jet landed on an empty space in the arena.

Ishizu smiled. '_He came.'_

Seto Kaiba and his brother jumped off the vehicle and came into the place where the audience stood, right in front of the group of people he wished so eagerly to avoid.

"Hello, Kaiba." Ishizu greeted him with her confident voice. Yugi and Tea greeted him too. He glared at them momentarily passing by with his usual steel gaze saying nothing.

"Hi Sara." Said Mokuba, who was following his brother smiling when he noticed the white-haired girl. "Hello, Mokuba." She returned the smile.

"Hey, Kaiba, I didn't expect you to come. Everyone thought you stopped dueling." Said Joey in a teasing voice.

Seto stopped walking and turned to look at Joey with a deadly look.

"I on the other hand had thought that the dueling world would have been cleansed by underdogs such as yourself." Hissed the CEO.

Joey made an angry grimace. "I'll win you this time, you'll see."

"In your dreams, Wheeler." he smirked.

"So, you still duel?" asked Ishizu.

"Of course. And this time I'll regain my champion title." He stated with determination.

'_Let's see if you can truly win this time'_, thought Ishizu as Kaiba left.

* * *

The tournament would start normally, Seto had made sure everything would progress perfectly. But still, he was very anxious. He'd never felt so much stressed before a duel. He'd made many battle simulations in which he didn't had to use the Blue Eyes to win. He didn't want to have another vision during a game, especially with those geeks watching.

And _she_ seemed to be on good terms with them. He hadn't talked with her about the events of that night, eventually. Maybe it was for the best, seeing with whom she was hanging around. He pressed his lips together and exhaled loudly in dissaproval. And fury. He'd been very angry lately.

"Why didn't you say hi to Sara?" asked Mokuba who was sitting behind his brother.

"We're not exactly buddies." He answered firmly, making this the end of their talk about the girl. The kid losing his mood for talk, left.

Seto checked the screen of his computer to see who was his opponent. He pressed the buttons as if he wanted to break the keyboard. His eyebrows narrowed._'What?'

* * *

"So, Kisara, from where do you know the younger Kaiba?" asked a curious Ishizu._

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know where to begin. "It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

Kisara explained what happened, leaving out the details concerning her visions. After that, the egyptian woman proceeded asking about the older Kaiba and Kisara told them everything about their meeting and his –uexplainable for them- behaviour.

She didn't expect the reactions she got however, as the kids around her stayed open-mouthed when she told them about Kaiba's actions in the college.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Daniel worriedly, reffering to what that elitistic gang had done to her.

"Well, it was not that important. Nothing happened after all."

"Nothing? What does it take to make such an attack important?"

"I am more surprised by the fact that Kaiba actually stood up for someone." Said Tristan.

"Yeah, that rich spoiled punk doesn't care for no one apart from his selfish ass!" said Joey loudly without trying to hide his annoyance for the CEO.

"Well, he's not that bad…" said Kisara shyly.

"What!? Alright, that's it, now, I've heard it all!" exclaimed Joey raising is hands up.

"C'mon Joey, you know she's right. Kaiba has helped us many times." Said the short kid with the weird haircut.

"Yeah, and he cares about his brother." Reasoned Tea.

At that time Seto Kaiba announced the beginning of the tournament.

* * *

It was early evening and it was time for the organiser of the duel monsters tournament to play at last. Seto walked steadily to his place, while he heard his name being announced. He looked at his opponent straight in the eyes.

Marik smiled and greeted him friendly.

Kaiba knew this was planned from the beginning, from the moment Ishizu had stepped into his office. Obviously the Ishtar family and the geeks had problems and needed him again. Maybe they couldn't get their millenim items back or who knows what else. He was not going to fall for it this time, though.

"Let's Duel!" they both said.

Meanwhile, Mokuba had joined Kisara's company and took their seats in the first row, in order to have a better view, and since, after all, they were accompanied by the young Kaiba.

Seto was sweating. Marik kept destroying his cards. A terrible feeling of angst spread though the brown-haired man, not so much because of the destruction of his stronger cards but because he knew there was only one way left to win.

Marik and Ishizu were watching Kaiba with great diligence.

Seto had examined the advantages and disadavntages of the move he was going to make before and without putting too much thought to it he drew his next card. He clenched his fists and spoke sturdily:

"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

His first thought –which he ineffectually he tried to push away- was _her_ reaction.

The moment the beast appeared on the field Kisara felt a bit weird, like her breath was caught for a fraction of a second. She didn't realise however how many people were aware of that.

Seto activated a magic card which added to his dragon's power and ordered the blue eyes to attack. Of course, Marik's monster was destroyed.

"Good move, Kaiba, but let's see what are you going to do with this card. Enemy Controller!" spoke Marik.

"What?!"

"Now, I destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragon." the audience gasped at that. "No." Mokuba said sadly.

"And now I activate Monster Reborn…" the Dragon appeared on Marik's side. "Here she is." Marik finished smiling satisfied.

Everyone watched in wonder the youngCEO, who had bent over, with his eyes closed tight.

"Seto." Mokuba got up to take a better look at the arena. Then he saw that Kisara seemed to be upset, too."Is everything alright, Kisara?"

The company turned to look at her, hearing the boy's remark.

"Yes, Mokuba. I'm just a liitlle… um, unwell."

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked a worried Daniel.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Of course you will."said Ishizu sympathetically, putting one arm on the pale girl's shoulder.

'_I know what you're going through. Courage_.' Kisara thought she heard Ishizu's voice. She didn't see her moving her lips though. The girl looked at the dark haired woman with an almost desperate look, as if she was saying, am I going nuts?

Ishizu gave her a caring look and returned her attention to the game again.

"What's wrong with Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "He doesn't look well."

"He's probably annoyed because Marik took his Blue Eyes idiot. He was like that when I did the same move to him, remember?"

Flashback

"_You made a big mistake by taking my Blue-Eyes. Now it's __time__ for me to end this duel." Kaiba yells to Joey._

"_This is unacceptable. There's no way I will allow a third-rate duelist like him to use my Blue-Eyes." Kaiba seethes and sacrifices one monster and summons __another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "How's that, bonkotsu? Now, you go to hell!" _

End of Flashback

"I can't understand his obsession over this card!" Joey concluded.

"Kaiba has a special bond with his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Just like… er, Yugi has with his Dark Magician." Ishizu explained.

Kisara was staring at her feet, memories of her visions upseting her.

Kaiba finally raised his head up, clenching his teeth and groaning. He locked eyes with his opponent, who had a cocky expression on his face.

"Is everything alright there, Kaiba?" asked Marik innocently.

Seto straitened up and took a deep breath. He drew a card with a quick move and said in loud voice: "I activate Monster reborn and bring back _my_ Blue Eyes."

He then sacrificed another monster he had on the field and summoned Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He ended the battle victoriously.

* * *

"Where are we going to, anyway?" Asked a furious Seto Kaiba the Egyptian driver of the limo sent to him by a wannabe business parthner.

"We'll be there soon, master Kaiba. I told you my master lives in a resort in an oasis in the desert."

Kaiba sighed irritated. He **always** hated wasting his time. He also was **always** able to cope with miserable thoughts on his own. But lately the more he tried to push them away the worst they would pop up like a spur.

He thought that discussing about business would take his mind off them but until then… _'Ok'_, he thought. _'It was only a weird image'_. Well, not exactly an image. He didn't see it clearly. It was as if so many thoughts passed so fast in his brain that his nerves didn't have the time to project them in his eyes.

But the weirdest thing –if there could be something more weird after all- was that he had seen, well, had the sense he had seen his professor in college, Graham. His presense was …threatening? But why?

And it happened at the exact time Marik summoned _his_ Blue Eyes White Dragon, he remembered enraged.

He had always been possessive with his Blue Eyes. He was the only worthy to use this card. He couldn't stand fighting against it. From the first moment he saw it… when he was still a kid. A swift flash back concerning a burning village numbed his brain for a second. Again that feeling of agony. He managed to overcome it.

He couldn't be …jealous. Not of that looser. He just couldn't. That would be completely and utterly pathetic.

Even though he woldn't admitt it he felt annoyed, to say the least, when he was near her, praising her, talking to her. It bothered him from the moment she had stepped in the class, even though he didn't knew her.

He huffed again loudly ignoring that he had considered –and almost admitted- he was jealous, which meant the existence of something he didn't experience often-never.

"Is everything alright master Kaiba?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

After a while the limo stopped. Seto looked through the windscreen and there was nothing. No resort, no house, just sand.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded.

"We have to continue on foot from here, master. It's not far." The drive got off the car and opened the back door.

"And why is that?"

"The land we are about to set foot on is holy for us. We have to walk."

Seto got out of the vehicle snorting and they began to walk. He was careful in case he would get attacked again, although he soon rejected this thought.

Suddenly, a strong wind rose and sand blurred the vision of the two men.

"Keep walking straight master Kaiba." Shouted the Egyptian man to be heard through the roaring of the wind. Seto covered his mouth and nose in order not to inhale sand and did as he was told.

After a while the the brown haired man stumbled over something hard and fell grunting over on what he later found was stairs. He felt the air dying down slowly. He got up and walked the stairs. From what he could faintly see he was in an ancient or temple. There were big columns all around and from what he could see there was a building. Hell, everything looked awfully familiar.

As the wind stopped and the sand was subsiding, Seto made out the sillhouette of a person dressed in a white cloak approaching him. As the figurecame closer it took its hood off.

Seto's eyes widened. "You?"

* * *

Author note: OK, I know nothing about duel monsters, so I snatched a tactic from an episode (Alcatraz Tower, I think). For the rest of the game I used my imagination, as you might have noticed. Anyway, if anyone has a better idea on how the duel should develop from the start, pm me.

R+R please!


	11. Chapter 11

As the wind stopped and the sand was subsiding, the brown haired man could make out the sillhouette of a person dressed in a white cloak approaching him. As the figurecame closer it took its hood off.

Seto's eyes widened. "You?!"

A certain Egyptian woman smiled satisfied. "I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation."

"I wasn't aware I was invited by you." He told her roughly and turned his back to her to leave.

"May I know where are you going?" she asked pleasantly. "You can't leave you know. You'll get lost in the desert." She said when she didn't get any answer. Seto stopped walking and cursed under his breath. He turned around briskly to face her. He saw that more people approached. The geek squad, Marik, Graham and Kisara.

"You pretentious witch! You've been planning this from the beginning." He spoke angrily.

"Actualy, no, I planned this a few hours ago. It was the only way."  
"What do you want from me? Just say it and leave me alone. Is it money? What?"

"All I want fro you is to listen to me."

Seto sighed exasperated. "I've listened to your stories a thousand times. I never believed them and I never will." He stated blankly.

"I know your distrustfull and analytical nature needs more tangible evidence to believe in something. And that's why you were brought here. Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" Ishizu yelled.

A monster appeared above the brunette. Kaiba huffed. "You think that with your cheap tricks you're gonna make me believe in all these crap you preach?" Suddenly, the monster attacked and cut a piece of Seto's arm. He groaned in pain.

"Do you find this more plausible?" asked Ishizu quirking an eyebrow.

Seto just stared at his bleeding arm and then at the monster. "How…"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Winged Dragon, attack!"

Seto saw the moster coming at him ready to kill him. In the hazy moments that followed he didn't understand many things except from dull noises and the fact that the Winged Dragon was destroyed by a white blast. He looked from where that blast came from. He almost knew it. The Blue Eyes had saved him one more time.

When he got a grip on reality again, he saw Ishizu benting down clutching at her chest, the geeks staring at Kisara who looked almost as if she was hypnotised.

"Try to relax, Kisara." Marik told her holding her shoulders. Then Ishizu got to her and whispered something to her ear. The pale girl seemed to calm down. The dragon landed on the ground before them.

Seto just looked at it, breathing heavily. There was only one way left to know. He walked to the beast and touched it.

* * *

Author's notes: I guess it's a unusually short chap from me, but I wanted to make this piece separate from the next. Once again I remind you that I know nothing about duel monsters. I don't know the powers and attack of the Winged Dragon, I only used it because it was one of Isis' monsters in an episode from the Dawn of the Duel series. 


	12. Chapter 12

_"You hold the answer deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. __But the imprint is always there."  
_

_Akhnadin's monster launched a blast at Seto from its eye. Kisara jumped in front of him and took the blast right in her chest. She fell into his arms letting out a cry.  
"No! Kisara!" Seto yelled. "Kisara please wake up!"  
She opened her eyes slowly and a faint smile formed on her lips. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek.  
"It's not your fault." Her powers abandoned her. She felt herself fading._

Kisara White woke up feeling a horrible pain burning her chest. She tried to get up groaning in pain but she fumbled over her bed sheets and fell down.

Maybe she should've listened to Marik and Ishizu. She slapped herself mentally. Listen to what? That she had to learn to control her 'ka'? To fight the battle against the maniac that wanted to rule the world with her power? The people were insane.

She huddled leaning against her bedroom wall hoping that the pain would go away.

_…Can't wash it all away… …Can't wish it all away… …Can't hope it all away… …Can't cry it all away…

* * *

_

_Seto carried Kisara's body in his arms, and layed her before the stone tablet with the White Dragon._

"_Your spirit now lives within the White Dragon. Kisara…" His tears fell onto her face._

Seto Kaiba forced himself to open his eyes.

_He wished there could be a way to wake her up, to erase what happened._

Kaiba clenched his teeth, his eyelids wet.

_The pale girl seemed to calm down. The dragon landed on the ground before them. Seto walked to the beast and touched it._

'It can't real… It's all just a mind trick'

"_Rest here Kisara. I'll return for you."_

Finally, Seto, after a lot of effort, woke up with a gasp. He grasped at the sheets with one hand and brought the other in front of his eyes, pressing his temples, almost scrunching them. He swiftly got up, trying not to lose his balance, still dizzy from sleep. He leaned against the wall in order not to fall down.

He was breathing hard. An angry question was drilling his mind 'Why is this happening to me?'. "Fuck!" he hissed sweeping all objects from his bedside table, hearing them crash satisfied.

_The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you releases life in me  
In our mutual shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth that finds a way from who we are…

* * *

_

"Dicebant mihi sodales, si sepulchrum amicae visitarem, curas meas aliquantulum fore levatas."  
_My companions told me I might find some alleviation of my misery in visiting the grave of my beloved._

Ebn Zaiat.

He didn't know for how long he had been walking. He didn't care. He didn't even bother to look around him. His eyes were fixed on the sand he stepped on.

Seto felt like giving up. Give up on everything. His denial, all those thoughts that had been haunting him the past few years, the people that surrounded him all the time. He just wanted to be left alone. He was sick of everyone asking something of him.

He felt miserably tired.

The last time he had felt like that were during the horrible years of his childhood. All that mental abuse –not only by his step-father- had tired him as human. However, he had to continue because of his brother. His whole life he'd been living for that kid. Thus, forgeting to live himself.

And now this shade of a life he'd been living had begun to tire him too.

_Please don't be afraid, when the darkness fades away the dawn will break the silence screaming in our hearts_

He was there. He let his eyes roam around the place. '_A recently discovered temple shouldn't be guarded?'_ he raised an eyebrow. He knew who were behind all that. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to make an 'exhibition' of their fairy-tales for him.

His eyes focused on a specific spot. He walked to that place, his hands in his pockets. He could almost see the stone tablet with the carved dragon rising above him…

He kneeled down. He put his hand to the place where her dead body layed once. Was he starting to believe all these stories? he chuckled, half- melancholically, half-ironically, without the slightest contracture of a face muscle.

He had been standing like this for several minutes, when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice broke the silence.

He didn't answer immediately. He slowly got up and looked at her. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kisara didn't expect him to actually answer her. She thought that he possibly would snap something rude and leave with his arrogant manner. But instead he had an unidentifiable expression on his face and spoke to her with an unusally quiet tone.

Now, it was she that couldn't find anything to say to him. He waited a few seconds and passed by her. She didn't want to end their meeting like this.

_My __love__ for you still grows. This I do for you, before I try to fight the truth my final __time__  
_

"This is the place." she said in an unstable, almost trembling, voice. "Isn't it?"

Seto stopped walking and looked at the girl frowning. "What place?"

"The place where the tablet that absorbed the white dragon stood."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing you don't already know."

"You're wasting your time if you think you're going to make me consider for a second that the hocus pocus your friends go around and preach are real. So drop the act."

_"We're supposed to try and be real. And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."_

"They're not my friends. And I don't believe these stories, either."

"Then why did you referred to that tablet?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here, again?" she said with a tinge of irony, turning around to face him. "I guess you came to see if there are any hologram projectors, or… what, hallucinogen gases or something?"

"Cut the irony. I've been in stranger situations with your friends and nothing they ever showed me was enough to persuade me."

"I didn't say that I believe them, ok? I know it's crazy."

They stood there, avoiding each other's gaze. "Seto…" Kisara spoke tiredly. She sighed and decided to speak. "The same thing happened that night you said you were attacked. When you brought me to your house."

Seto exhaled uncomfortably turning his head away. "Why don't you all leave me alone?" he hissed and walked to a column, banging his hand on it enraged.

"Don't do thtat." She scolded him.

"If I remember correctly, -and I do- you told me then that you wanted us to talk about something. It was about that incident that night, am I right?" she continued.

Seeing that the man didn't make a move that suggested he was paying attention to what she said she felt disppointed. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Seto didn't like the way this conversation was taking, but he wanted to see where she'd conclude. He sat between two columns leaning against one.

Kisara walked there and stared at him. She wondered if she had come to feel for him because of these visions, because of some destiny that bound them together.

No. She knew that it was because he was the only person to have ever stood up for her. A move that was against his arrogant and indifferent pose. She felt that he somehow understood her, and she understood him. They were alike in a way. They were both alone, they had both been through difficult times. They had experienced rejection. They were alone because of that. Their pose was just a defence against the world.

She sat there too, opposite him, leaving her legs hanging from the edge of the building, leaning her head sideways on the column next to her.

Seto was sitting in such a way that he was facing her but tried to avoid looking at her. They were both looking at the nightly landscape.

Kisara decided to be honest. "I had a vision about this place. That's why I came here." She sighed: "At the end of the vision I died. I always do." She finished nonchalantly and somewhat cynically.

Seto remembered the how he'd woken up a few hours ago. Had they seen the same dream? He wanted to believe her. Should he tell her that he was going through the same things? After all, he couldn't deny their existence. These visions were always there, on the back of his mind, ready to pass before his eyes.

He observed her with the corner of his eye. She was really beautiful as she looked melancholically at the sky. The dim moonlight made her white hair and pale skin glow.

…_Can't wash it all away… …Can't wish it all away… …Can't cry it all away… …Can't scratch it all away…  
_

"I had… visions like that too." He spoke in his usual tone, not believing he heard himself actually saying that. "But I think it's only a mind trick they made me go through. That's all. It's not like it's pleasant or anything." He tried to justify himself- for what he didn't know though. He knew she was looking at him and he tried to keep his gaze steady. For a strange reason, everytime he felt her eyes on him he felt like trembling. It was like she could see right through him, like she knew what he was thinking at any time.

"I'm scared." She stated expressionlessly.

"Of what?" He winced slightly.

"Ishizu and Marik insist that we are threatened by… possibly by the men that attacked you that night. They said they'll help us fight them... him."

"Him?"

She took her time to answer. "They say he is the man that kills me in these visions."

She heard him chuckle ironically and murmur something like 'this is ridiculous'. "And how exactly he does that?" He asked trying to look indifferent, his curiosity eating him.

"First, he…" she hesitated "…makes a circle around the neck of the dragon and he vanishes it in the stone …"

Seto blinked. How could she know that? There was no one with him when he witnessed the murder.

Everything started to become clear. That maniac was trying to… 'Damn.' Could he be trying to put the millenium eye to Seto? And the dagger. It must've been the rod. Let alone the fact he was calling him 'son'. Seto's eyes were wide at what he had just realised. Maybe there was some truth in what Ishizu had told him. It must all be a conspiracy. But he still couldn't figure out a motivation. Lost in is thoughts, the next thing he realised was a warmth on his shoulder. His breath was cought.

Kisara had leaned her head on him. She didn't know where all that courage came from, being the shy and inapproachable girl she always was. She had never made such a move towards someone. But something about the man next to her made her wanting to be with him, touch him.

The night was chilly and she enjoyed the heat coming from his body. He hadn't made a move to get her off him. He didn't move at all. She moved her head lower, above his heart. She couldn't help but smile against the fabric of his cloth. It was racing.

_Lying beside you, listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you burns inside of me  
_

Seto, after the first shock, was simply trying to breath quietly. That was totally unexpected. It wasn't like he hadn't been with a girl before, but it was probably the first time he felt like this.

He stayed there realising and finally admitting some feeelings that had been inside him all along. He hated himself for not being able to respond as any other person would.

Kisara was happy in her new-found spirit. She had, probably for the first time in her life, expressed her thoughts and feelings. And she was confident that they were mutual.

Memories of her visions overwhelmed her once more. She remembered how she'd felt when she was near him in her dreams. Tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure she'd have the strength to protect him, as she had countless times done in that shadow world. But then what about that creature that she had seen earlier that day?

She was so confused. Together they'd be able to cope with all that, there was no doubt about this.

_Hold and speak to me of __love__ without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you  
Cast me not away, say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot bear it all alone  
_

Seto suddenly moved, slowly pushing her away. She was dumbfounded. He got up.

_  
"You're not alone. Never... Never."  
_

…_Can't fight it all away… …Can't hope it all away… …Can't scream it all away… …It just won't fade away, no…  
_

* * *

Author's note: Oookay. I'd really like to read an opinion about this. Like it? Hate it?

Forgive me that once more I made a stupid song fic, I guess I screwed it up but I couldn't help it. Again, for any corrections/suggestions pm me.

Song is Understanding by Evanescence.


	13. Chapter 13

Seto got up. Kisara was startled.

"We have to go back. I have to talk to that Egyptian witch that only knows to speak with riddles." The man seemed furious.  
He had almost gotten to the exit of the temple when he realised she wasn't following him. "Are you coming or not?" He turned around to search for her. "Where are you? Sara? ...Kisara?"

"My boy... At last..." a familiar hoarse voice broke the silence. _'Fuck_.' Seto turned to the exit to face the very same man he was cursing in his dreams. Behind him was coming a tall man holding Kisara.  
"You. You are the maniac who attacked me in Domino City."

"Our acquaintance goes far back in time."

"Cut this shit. Tell him to let her go."

"Not just yet, my son."

"I'm tired with your little games. Do you know who I am? I' m Seto Kaiba, owner of one of the biggest multinational companies. And all my life I have been dealing with bastards like you."

"You are Priest Seto, my beloved son, whom I had to leave behind. But fate has reunited us again."

"What do you want from us?" Seto asked exasperated.  
Suddenly the older man aimed a metallic stick to Seto. The CEO gasped feeling the cold sharpness on his throat. However, the dark man instantly lowered it and gave it to the boy.  
"Take it. You'll know what to do with it. I want you to know that I trust you."

'The rod.' Seto hesitated only for a moment before grasping it swiftly. "You shouldn't. Now I give orders. Let her go!" Seto turned to the man holding the girl. He didn't move. He then turned to the old man. "Tell him to do as I say."

The old man murmured something in what must have been Ancient Egyptian and his follower seemed to relax before finally letting the girl go. She immediatelly run to Seto, who hugged her with his one free arm, never loosing eye contact with their persecutors, or lowering the rod.  
"Now do what you must do." The man said in a deadly tone.  
"Send you to hell?"

"Seize her power!" Ordered the man.  
"You are insane!" Said Seto fiercely, holding Kisara even closer to him. Even though she was clinging onto him soulfully he was more afraid of her life than before, hearing these words.

"Seize her power." The dark man reapeted greedily.  
"Get out of my way." Seto tried to get Kisara and himself out.  
"Seto, I know this witch has blinded you, but you must remember that family ...is ...above ...everything." As he slowly pronounced these words he stepped aside to make way for another man who was holdinga small figure.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.  
"Seto!" the kid shouted back.  
"If you hurt my brother I..." the CEO started through gritted teeth.  
"I intend on giving you both power to rule the world all three of us. Together. All you have to do is seize her spirit and our new lives will begin!" he said with eyes glistening with fanaticism.

Author's note:

Very short update after a long time, but bear with me. More to come soon. If anyone's interested.


	14. Chapter 14

"_If you hurt my brother I…" the CEO started through gritted teeth._

"_I intend on giving you both power to rule the world all three of us. Together. All you have to do is seize her spirit and our new lives will begin!" he said with eyes glistening with fanaticism._

Seto felt Kisara struggling to get away from him and looked at her aghast. The locked eyes for a moment. Her expression gave out fear and guilt. She then looked at Mokuba pressing her lips together. She felt the brown-haired man reluctantly letting her go. He was breathing heavily.

'Why can't I do it? Why now, that I need it the most?'. Kisara had been trying in vain to gather up her powers so that she could evoce her spirit, her Ka. 'I should've listened to Ishizu.' The white-haired girl thought almost in tears.

She observed Seto. He seemed lost. His gaze was set on the ground. She wondered if there was aything she could do for the two brothers, or…

"Seto…" her voice barely above a whisper. He didn't turn to face her.

"You remember what to do now, don't you son?" the dark man said.

"Akhnadin…" Seto growled. He suddenly turned to Kisara, aiming the rod at her. "That's it, Seto. Do it." Akhnadin commanded.

Seto clenched his teeth, his hand trembling. He tried not to look at her, but his eyes seemed to be fixed to hers.

A deafening screech coming from above broke the tension. Kisara's first thought was that it was her Ka summoned and coming to protect them but as soon as she saw the creature landing in front of them she was left open-mouthed. She never imagined that such things ever existed.

It was a black dragon. A black dragon with red eyes.

"What's that? Whose is it?" Akhnadin yelled extending his right arm where he was wearing a golden what it seemed like a bracelet and said something in Ancient Egyptian. After that a monster appeared, obviously evoced by Akhnadin. The two monsters started battling, exchancing firebolts. Kisara was left wondering if she could ever fight a battle against such things.

Everything was happening so quickly that she hadn't come to realise that she had accepted what both she and Seto used to call fairy tales. She started taking everything she saw for granted, as though she had known about these things for all her life. Or hadn't she?

Soon more monsters followed whose origin the girl couldn't surmise. Surprisingly enough, Akhnadin's creature was destroyed, and the moment that happened he and his follower vanished.

Kisara was relieved to see that Mokuba was free. She run to the kid and hugged each other. "Are you ok Mokie?"

"I'm fine Sara bu.." the kid made a move to leave.

"They did't hurt you, did they?"

"No, no. Seto. What's wrong with my brother? Is he alright?"

Only then Kisara noticed that Seto was kneeling and supporting himself on his hands. He seemed to be in a really awful state. He must have been breathing with difficulty and probably had a problem in holding himself up.

Both the girl and the boy run to Seto, trying to bring him around.

"Are you ok big brother?"

"Seto, what's wrong?"

Suddenly a hand pulled away the millenium rod, which Seto had been clutching on.

* * *

"That dragon, was it your Ka?"

"No, no. It was the Ka of another person that was sealed in a stone. But we've come to learn to evoce the spirits in the stones. It takes hard work however to be able to do this."

"You think that this rod caused something to Seto Kaiba?"

"I don't think it's something to worry about. The energy that flows in the millenium items causes visions in the worst case. It just came to much for him. As soon as I disconnected him with the rod it subsided. He must be alright by now."

"I honestly don't know what were you thinking!"

"Calm down Ishizu. We've been through this a million times."

"It just makes me furius, Daniel. They go on and about how ridiculous we're being when we're actually trying to help them!"

"I'm sorry Ishizu."

"Thank gods that Daniel was there. But there won't always be someone there to save you. You have to learn to control your power."

"I will."

"At least now they both know that what we've told them it's the truth. The question is what are you going to do now Sara… I mean Kisara."

"I…"

"Talk about it with Kaiba. Hasn't he contacted you yet?"

"No, Ishizu."

"I thought he would."

_'So did I.'_ Thought Kisara.

To be continued

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I am continuing this story to its end. I think I'll post shorter chapters in order to post more often. If you're wondering about the lack of narrative parts in the second part it was done intentionally. 

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome and keeping me going ;-)


End file.
